Fuckin' Perfect
by Fer Redfield
Summary: Rachel tinha culpa por ser tão perfeita?  Faberry, 3x02/3x03


**FUCKIN' PERFECT**

E ali estava a lista dos integrantes de West Side Story do Mckinley High.

Claro que não existia muita surpresa nos integrantes. Sobre Mike ser um grande dançarino? Todos já sabiam disso. Blaine ter uma voz mais máscula e, portanto, mais aplicável do que a de Kurt era mais do que evidente. E Santana ser uma das personagens femininas mais importantes não era nenhuma novidade.

Assim como era evidente quem seria a protagonista naquele show e quem seria a estrela que evitaria que aquele projeto de musical fosse água a baixo antes mesmo de estrear. Rachel Berry era a estrela ali e eu não tinha nenhuma vergonha de admitir isso para mim.

Ao menos para mim, dizer em voz alta que ela era perfeita, era outra coisa.

Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry nunca se entenderam e eu bem sei que não foi por falta de esforço dela. Eu sei muito bem que não sou a pessoa mais fácil de lidar do mundo e que ergui inúmeras barreiras em volta de mim para me proteger da aproximação dela. Afinal, Rachel Berry com todo o seu entusiasmo e todos os seus sonhos me amedrontava.

Porque ela era tudo o que eu queria continuar a ser.

Eu perdi meus sonhos e meu entusiasmo quando minha vida foi jogada no ralo por um ato irresponsável meu e de Puck. Perdi meu namorado, meu posto de capitã nas Cheerios e, inexplicavelmente, o único ponto de apoio que eu encontrei foi o Glee Club.

E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que eles eram a minha verdadeira família, eu continuei a fazer de tudo para semear a discórdia ali. Eu roubei Finn dela, traí Sam e quase ferrei nossa participação nas Nacionais por puro e horrível egoísmo.

Só que eles continuaram a ficar do meu lado e continuaram a me dar apoio, até mesmo quando eu pirei nas férias e decidi tacar fogo em tudo e todos.

Aliás, eles não. E sim, ELA.

Rachel Berry foi atrás de mim aquele dia embaixo das arquibancadas e desde que vi os olhos de Beth se abrirem para mim quando ela nasceu, aquele foi o momento que me fez acreditar em como a minha vida ainda tinha um pouco de sentido.

_ - Hey Quinn. – Ronnie estava acedendo meu cigarro quando ela apareceu, não que eu gostasse daquilo, mas era a única coisa que me tranqüilizava nos últimos dias. Estava sendo difícil lidar com toda aquela raiva desconhecida dentro de mim. – Olá... Skanks._

_ Ela parecia insegura, aliás, eu nunca tinha visto Rachel daquela forma. Ela se agarrara a alça de sua bolsa como se ela fosse um dispositivo capaz de tirá-la dali. Inevitavelmente, uma pequena expressão de satisfação nasceu em meu rosto, mesmo no fundo do poço, eu ainda era capaz de amedrontar Rachel Berry._

_ - Sua amiga fede a sopa, Fabray. – Ronnie murmurou maldosamente, Mack e Sheilla riram junto com ela e eu dei um passo à frente, querendo mostrar a Rachel que ao menos um pouco de decência sobrara comigo. Aliás, eu não sabia da onde vinha aquilo, mas Rachel era a única que conseguia me atingir._

_ - Nós éramos amigas. – Rachel começou a dizer enquanto algumas poucas lágrimas faziam menção de escorrer pela sua face. Eu engoli em seco, tentando a todo custo me manter digna naquela situação. Mas eu não queria vê-la chorar. – E eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa quando você cortou seu cabelo no ano passado achando que as coisas iam se resolver, assim como eu deveria ter intercedido quando você saiu da sociedade e começou a namorar aquele skatista de 40 anos e..._

_ - Eu não vou voltar para o Glee. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer para que ela acabasse com aquele maldito monólogo. Porque eu estava começando a ficar seriamente inclinada a largar as Skanks e voltar para o Glee._

_ Eu sentia falta de tudo, desde as músicas até as brigas por causa de solos. Aliás, eu sentia muita falta das músicas, principalmente de quando era ela quem cantava._

_ - Nós precisamos de você, ok? – A fala dela saiu mais como uma súplica do que como uma afirmação, eu mordi o lábio e olhei para ela sem resposta. Rachel achou que me amolecera. – Está vendo todos esses pianos roxos espalhados pela escola? Estamos planejando um grande recrutamento que será uma homenagem aos Go-Go's... Digo, quem não ama os Go-Go's? _

_ - Eu prefiro The Bangles. – Sheilla dissera enjoada em um canto qualquer enquanto eu permanecia olhando para Rachel. É sério, que tipo de poder aquela garota tinha sobre mim que era capaz de me fazer esquecer tudo que eu tinha jurado não fazer em 2011? Rachel murmurou um "ok" e eu quase ri, porque tinha certeza que ela achava Sheilla extremamente cretina em relação ao seu gosto musical._

_ - Precisamos do seu nervosismo e do seu glamour de Belinda Carlisle... – Rachel dissera com um sorriso já molhado por algumas lágrimas tímidas. Eu engoli em seco e quase me aproximei para dizer que estava tudo bem, porque era impressionante a capacidade que ela tinha de fazer as pessoas se sentirem perfeitas mesmo fazendo merda. Mack sibilou irônica:_

_ - Te dou 10 dólares se me deixar bater nela, Quinn._

_ Eu ignorei, porque desde que Rachel Berry entrara naquele local, eu me focava só nela. Rachel deu de ombros, incomodada e mesmo assim, não desistiu._

_ - Sinto muito por você estar tão triste, Quinn. E talvez, você não possa acreditar em mim por nunca termos sido muito próximas, mas eu estou triste por não te ver na sala do Glee._

_ Jura que estava triste por mim, Berry? Conta outra. A única que depende exclusivamente da sua voz para sorrir sou eu e não você. Meu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de desagrado e eu traguei o cigarro, furiosa._

_ - ... E passamos por tantas coisas juntas. Somos uma família e esse é o ano para fazermos dar certo._

_ Droga, ela realmente tinha que lembrar a letra de "Get It Right" naquele momento? Porque essa música era meu ponto fraco, a música que eu a ajudara a escrever e que ela cantara para Finn. A música que me fez ver o quão grande era Rachel Berry perto do meu pouco caráter e pouco entusiasmo. Ela era melhor que eu e, eu tinha que lidar com isso._

_ - Nós vamos amar te ter de volta no Glee, quando estiver pronta. – Rachel disse com uma seriedade e um fervor que me impressionavam, ela realmente acreditava em mim dessa forma? Sem dizer mais nada, Rachel deixou o esconderijo das Skanks sem antes me dar um último olhar._

_ E foi naquele momento, com aqueles olhos castanhos implorando para que eu voltasse, que eu me vi ainda mais perdida. Eu podia estar com as Skanks, fumando, brigando e pegando qualquer coroa burro o bastante... Mas eu, inexplicavelmente, sempre estaria com a mente no Glee e com o coração entregue a Rachel Berry._

Eu percebi que a divulgação daquela lista ia gerar problemas quando vi Mercedes conversar com aquele maldito namorado dela a respeito do papel principal. Quer dizer, ele estava incitando-a a enfrentar Rachel de igual para igual quando eu sabia que aquilo não era possível.

Mercedes era a minha amiga e não foram poucas vezes em que eu e ela concordamos, em segredo, de que Rachel era melhor do que qualquer um ali. E agora, ela se deixava levar por um cara que mal tinha conhecido? Aquela não era a Mercedes Jones que eu conhecia.

O confronto das duas foi, como Puck preverá, um duelo de titãs. Com meu ralo conhecimento sobre a Broadway, eu não pude julgar. Mas eu observei o comportamento de Rachel e estava claro que ela sabia que tinha sido inferior a Mercedes.

Rachel estava de cabeça baixa, brincando com as próprias mãos enquanto o idiota do Finn a abraçava sem jeito, sem entender que o que ela precisava agora era de alguém que dissesse a ela que mesmo errando, ela continuava perfeita.

Se eu era a pessoa para dizer aquilo a ela? Jamais.

Ou talvez fosse, não sei. Eu mal sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu mal entendia os olhares que ela me lançava no Glee durante os ensaios, da mesma forma que não conseguia entender o olhar perdido dela ao entrar na sala para os ensaios semanais... De alguma forma desconhecida, Rachel Berry parecia estar alheia ao coral pela primeira vez na história.

Depois daquele fatídico dia em que a lista fora divulgada, Mercedes juntou-se ao coral da maldita Shelby Corcoran que além de ter abandonado Rachel quando pequena, continuava a me impedir de ver Beth. Puck estava todo saidinho para cima dela e aquilo me irritava ainda mais. Não por ciúmes e sim, porque nós dois tínhamos concordado que ela era nossa inimiga em comum.

Eu estava sentada em uma das cadeiras do Glee quando Rachel entrou sozinha, Finn vinha logo atrás e parecia bastante irritado com alguma coisa. Instantes depois, Mr. Schue entrou mal-humorado enquanto anunciava irritado:

- Mercedes largou o grupo e agora, está com Shelby.

Houve um murmúrio de incredulidade entre todos no Glee, eu dei de ombros e fiz a minha melhor cara entediada. Porque eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria, Mercedes tinha um sério problema em admitir uma derrota. Mr. Schue bateu palmas, pedindo silêncio e continuou:

- Não podemos parar por causa disso, crianças. Esse é o último ano para muitos de vocês e nós precisamos vencer.

- Que mal me pergunte, mas... Alguém sabe por que ela nos deixou? – Artie perguntou sem maldade nenhuma, afinal, pelo que eu entendera, ele não tinha culpa. Aliás, a produção do musical ofereceu para as duas o papel de Maria, só que Mercedes com o ego inflado por aquele maldito namorado dela, achou que não podia dividir com Rachel.

Instantaneamente olhei para Rachel e ela estava encolhida em sua cadeira. Droga, aquilo não ia acabar bem. Eu conseguia ver que ela se sentia culpada pelo que estava acontecendo, eu conseguia ver a pressão sobre os ombros dela, eu conseguia ver que todos estavam prestes a jogar milhares de pedras nela.

- Será que não ficou claro? – Kurt perguntou com a voz irônica e transbordando maldade. Realmente Hummel, você que sempre se diz amigo dela seria o primeiro a jogar a pedra? Aquilo me enfureceu a tal ponto que eu tive que apertar minhas mãos na cadeira, Mr. Schue tentava fazer Kurt se calar, mas ele continuava a falar. – Como sempre, Rachel ficou com o papel e o solo principal.

- Eu não fiquei com o papel, nós íamos dividir. Mercedes que não aceitou isso! – Rachel tentou se defender, mas antes que ela terminasse de dizer, eu percebi que só iriam machucá-la ainda mais. Puck olhava confuso para mim, talvez imaginasse que eu ia abrir a boca para falar algumas maldades também.

- Claro que não aceitaria, ManHands! – Santana retrucou sarcástica e eu fechei os olhos diante do apelido que eu mesma colocara. Céus, eu era uma vadia mesmo. – Quando ela consegue ser a estrela do espetáculo, ainda tem que dividir o brilho com você? Por favor né, paciência tem limite!

Rachel se levantou e eu achei que ela fosse sair correndo da sala, por isso, uma força vinda sabe-se lá de onde, atuou sobre o meu corpo e me forçou a ficar em pé também. Puck fez uma careta e acompanhou meu movimento, sorte que ninguém na sala reparara em nós. Mr. Schue viu a que ponto a situação chegara e resolveu intervir:

- O ponto não é esse, Santana e Kurt. Foi dada uma oportunidade a Mercedes assim como foi dada a Rachel, só que Mercedes e todo aquele ar de diva a impediram de dividir um papel!

- Ar de diva? Quem é a diva nessa bosta? – Santana começara a ficar furiosa, o palavrão fez com que Mr. Schue fechasse a expressão e ele abriu a boca para falar quando Santana fora mais rápida que ele, saltando os degraus da sala. – Tudo no Glee gira ao redor da Rachel. Ela que compõe, ela que dá as melhores idéias e ela que escolhe nossa set-list!

Meus olhos pareciam presos em uma partida de ping-pong e imediatamente eu os voltei para Rachel. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e apertava os punhos ao lado do corpo, eu sabia o que viria a seguir, ela ia chorar e sair correndo. Finn sequer levantou-se para ajudá-la, ele revirou os olhos enquanto eu olhava furiosa para ele. Quando ele percebeu que eu o olhava, abaixou a cabeça.

- O que eu sei é que a culpa não foi da produção, as duas foram bem e nós decidimos o que achamos mais justo. – Artie disse despreocupado e indo posicionar-se bem longe da confusão. Eu mereceria aquilo mesmo, além de invejosos, o Glee também era feito de covardes. Rachel abriu os olhos de súbito e disse com a voz mais forte do que eu pensei que sairia:

- Não, ela foi melhor que eu e talvez, o meu erro tenha sido não admitir isso. Vocês estão certos, talvez seja a hora de eu parar de pensar em mim e pensar no Glee.

Ah não, aquilo era o fim da picada.

Ela saiu a passos lentos dali e a porta fechou-se com delicadeza assim que seu pequeno corpo passou por ela. Eu percorri a sala com meus olhos furiosos e todos estavam tão embasbacados quanto eu. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas a hipótese de que, talvez, Rachel tivesse nos deixado para sempre fazia bastante sentido.

Mr. Schue fez menção de ir atrás de Rachel, mas parou na metade do caminho e tentou olhar para todos agressivamente. Ele não tinha nem capacidade de fazer aquilo. Ele cerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços enquanto dizia decepcionado:

- Vocês não podiam fazer isso e...!

- Agora sou eu quem vou falar, Mr. Schue. – Eu me pronunciei completamente envolvida numa fúria e num desgosto que muito se assemelhava com a raiva que eu andara sentindo nas férias. Todos olharam para mim surpresos, especialmente Mr. Schue que estava até ofendido por ter sido interrompido. Eu caminhei até o centro da sala e comecei:

- Vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isso com a Rachel. De longe, ela é a que mais luta por esse grupo, ou vocês acham que foi Puck quem me trouxe de volta para o Glee?

Eu olhei fria para Puck, deixando que toda a minha decepção por ele estar abrindo as asinhas para Shelby viesse à tona, ele se encolheu como uma criança no banco e baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Depois, olhei para Santana e ela fez menção de falar quando eu continuei:

- Santana, você é a última que tem direito de exigir alguma coisa aqui. Tudo que você pode fazer para ferrar o Glee, você fez. Além do mais, você realmente acha que a sua voz agüentaria um solo completo em uma competição diante dos charutos que você fuma?

Eu vi Brittany segurar Santana na cadeira, ri sarcástica para ela, estava na hora de colocar as cartas na mesa e eu não tinha mais medo de apanhar de Santana. Minha antiga melhor amiga me olhou com rancor, mas eu dei de ombros, me virando para Kurt que estava com aquela tradicional pose de diva que só ele tinha.

- E o que você acha que pode exigir, Kurt? Foi seu namoradinho quem roubou o papel principal de você e quanto a Mercedes... Ela é tão sua amiga quanto Rachel, por que na hora do aperto você tem que escolher justamente ela que te abandonou pensando em si e não no bem do grupo?

Kurt continuou a me olhar com desdém e eu retribuí o olhar na mesma intensidade, portanto, logo ele se escondeu no ombro de Blaine que me olhava em uma mescla de assustado e chateado. Os dois ficaram se consolando quando eu, finalmente, me virei para Mr. Schue e disse:

- E quanto a você Mr. Schue, realmente prefere perder a sua grande estrela a defendê-la? Você bem sabe a merda que somos quando Rachel não está nos liderando. Ela é a alma nesse grupo e eu não vou deixar que um bando de perdedores deixe que a nossa alma vá embora.

Dizendo isso e me sentindo subitamente mais leve, eu saí da sala deixando o Glee assustado e fui atrás de Rachel no local que ela mais prezava na escola: o auditório.

Quando eu abri a porta, não me surpreendi que existisse uma música baixinha saindo por ela. Fechei a porta atrás de mim silenciosamente enquanto caminhava a passos calmos e leves entre as cadeiras, Rachel estava no palco, cantarolando alguma coisa enquanto dedilhava um dos pianos roxos.

Desviei meu caminho e entrei nos bastidores, eu precisava ao menos pegá-la de surpresa para que ela não achasse que eu estava aprontando mais uma para cima dela. Minhas mãos tremeram quando eu afastei as cortinas e eu olhei para ela.

E meu coração? Ele disparou no meu peito. Estava na hora de assumir que, ao olhar para ela, eu sentia muito mais do que aversão ou ódio. Eu gostava de Rachel e aquilo se tornara muito evidente quando eu voltei para o Glee por causa dela. Eu sentia uma necessidade imensa de protegê-la e foi aquilo que me moveu a fazer o que fiz há pouco.

Rachel era uma estrela, mas precisava de alguém forte o bastante para mantê-la com os pés no chão e eu queria ser aquela pessoa. Droga, Finn era um babaca e não fizera nada quando todos começaram a agredi-la. Eu era aquela pessoa, só eu podia protegê-la porque eu já passei pelo mesmo que ela.

Eu e Rachel éramos tão diferentemente iguais. As duas queriam aceitação, as duas cansaram de lutar... Mas por ela, eu acho que lutaria mais um pouco. Meus pensamentos saíram de foco quando eu ouvi a voz chorosa dela cantar:

_**Made a wrong turn**_

_**Once or twice**_

_**Dug my way out**_

_**Blood and fire**_

Eu dei um sorrisinho de lado, eu bem sabia que numa situação como aquela, ela cantaria algo do tipo. Rachel dedilhou o piano vagarosamente enquanto eu ainda a observava cantar.

_**Bad decisions**_

_**That's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

Ela deu um sorrisinho triste e fechou os olhos, uma lágrima tímida caiu por seu rosto e meu coração se apertou no peito. Ela não conseguiria cantar aquela música sozinha, com muita coragem e um pouco de loucura (porque eu estava prestes a admitir o que não admitia nem para mim mesma), eu saí do meu esconderijo e continuei:

_**Mistreated**_

_**Misplaced, missunderstood**_

_**Miss know it, it's all good**_

_**It didn't slow me down**_

Observei Rachel abrir os olhos quase que instantaneamente, ela olhou assustada para mim e levantou-se do piano. Com um sinal, eu pedi para que ela ficasse e reassumi as notas. Ela não cantava e então, eu tive que continuar:

_**Mistaken**_

_**Always second guessing**_

_**Underestimated**_

_**Look I'm still around**_

Ela continuou a me observar com uma expressão que era uma incógnita. Me senti extremamente idiota fazendo aquilo, desde quando uma pessoa se sentiria bem por cantar? Mas eu não ia deixar que ela saísse dali achando que era um nada, o Glee não tinha o direito de destruir os sonhos de Rachel Berry.

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than fucking perfect**_

Eu ouvi os passos dela pelo palco. Ela estava indo embora e eu só conseguia cantar olhando para o piano.

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**If you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You're fucking perfect to me**_

Um silêncio abrupto tomou conta do ambiente, eu tinha acabado de assumir e droga, ela nem estava ali para me ouvir. Engano meu, porque no instante seguinte, os passos se aproximaram e ouvi a voz dela, soando ainda mais forte e mais bela que o normal:

_**You're so mean**_

_**When you talk**_

_**About yourself**_

_**You're wrong**_

Eu sorri para mim mesma enquanto me levantava do piano e olhava para ela, Rachel deu de ombros e sorriu. Ela fez uma careta, provavelmente não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Eu sorri de volta porque nem eu mesma sabia o que estava fazendo. Rachel olhou para mim com aqueles sinceros olhos castanhos e continuou:

_**Change the voices**_

_**In your head**_

_**Make them like you instead**_

Eu olhei para ela e foi a minha vez de fazer uma careta. Nós duas agitamos a cabeça positivamente e aquele foi um sinal para que ambas cantássemos a próxima parte juntas.

_**So complicated**_

_**Look how we are making**_

_**Filled with so much hatred**_

_**Such a tired game**_

Era impressionante como aquela música se encaixava para nós duas. Eu olhei para ela e estendi a mão, num pedido mudo para que ela tornasse a me acompanhar. Ela apanhou minha mão e nós duas cantamos enquanto pulávamos feito malucas.

_**It's enough**_

_**I've done all I can think of**_

_**I've chased down all my demons**_

_**I see you do the same**_

Nós duas sorrimos entre os pulos e as gargalhadas, quem quer que passase lá for a acharia que tinha duas loucas trancadas no teatro. Mas eu não ligava, aliás, eu já não ligava para as aparências desde que Rachel me encontrara embaixo das arquibancadas e me mostrara que, independente do que eu era no momento, ela ainda me queria no Glee.

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than fucking perfect**_

Eu cantei olhando para ela, da mesma forma que ela me olhava. Ela podia até ter ido atrás de mim por causa do Glee, mas não importava. Eu só agradecia a ela por não ter desistido de mim quando a maioria, desistiu.

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**If you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You're fucking perfect to me**_

E eu não desistira dela e esperava que ela ao menos entendesse isso e permanecesse comigo, da mesma forma que eu permaneci com ela no Glee.

_**The whole world is scared**_

_**So I swallow the fear**_

_**The only thing I should be drinking**_

_**Is an ice cold beer**_

Rachel parara de cantar e ria da minha tentativa de fazer um rap. Aquilo me provocou risos também e eu exagerei ainda mais em minha interpretação.

_**So cool in lying**_

_**And we tried tried tried**_

_**But we try too hard**_

_**It's a waste of my time**_

Essa estrofe saiu com mais sinceridade do que eu pensava. Afinal, quer uma pessoa que tentara mais do que eu e se dera mal? Rachel pareceu entender o que se passava nos meus olhos, porque ela acenou com a cabeça. Eu olhei para ela e dei um sorriso, apontando para a porta enquanto cantava:

_**Done looking for the critics**_

_**Cause they're everywhere**_

_**They don't like my jeans**_

_**They don't get my hair**_

Ela gargalhou diante da estrofe. Eu fiquei séria, com uma expressão abobalhada na face. Eu estava sentindo falta dessa risada, ela ficou séria quase no mesmo instante, me olhando confusa.

_**Stringe ourselves**_

_**And we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**_

_**Why do I do that?**_

Ela continuou a dissecar a minha alma com os olhos, eu não encontrei outra saída senão continuar a cantar enquanto a olhava:

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than fucking perfect**_

Rachel não riu dessa vez, ela se aproximou de mim e eu, idiotamente, dei um passo para trás. Ela arregalou os olhos curiosa enquanto eu cantava para meus próprios pés.

_**Pretty pretty please**_

_**If you ever ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You're fucking perfect to me**_

Talvez ela não tenha percebido a intensidade das minhas palavras ou eu não tenha me expressado direito, mas ela sorriu entre lágrimas e foi o suspiro pesado dela que me fez erguer os olhos. Droga Berry, o que você faz comigo a ponto de me fazer caminhar em sua direção, apanhar a sua mão e dizer, olhando em seus olhos:

_**You're perfect to me…**_

Rachel soltara a minha mão e me abraçara. Eu pude sentir as lágrimas dela em meu ombro e uma fúria sem tamanho quase me fez deixá-la ali e voltar ao Glee para bater em Santana e Kurt. Ela estava nervosa, eu podia sentir o corpo dela tremer.

A única coisa que eu pude fazer foi apertar o corpo dela junto ao meu e balbuciar palavras de conforto enquanto a sentia ir se acalmando aos poucos. Quando a respiração dela voltou ao normal e ela pareceu parar de tremer, ela, finalmente, se afastou de mim e perguntou:

- O que está fazendo aqui, Quinn?

- Eu só não achei justo o que estavam fazendo com você. – Respondi insegura e tive certeza absoluta de que ela percebera, porque ela se afastou ainda mais de mim e me olhou com um pouco de decepção. Eu me xinguei mentalmente e respirei fundo. – E também porque eu queria retribuir o que você fez por mim aquele dia, embaixo das arquibancadas.

- O que eu fiz? – Rachel perguntou confusa e tentando não deixar que a decepção por eu não ter sido um pouco mais direta ficasse clara em sua voz. Eu me aproximei dela, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando para a platéia enquanto dizia, envergonhada:

- Queria te agradecer por ter me feito sentir que eu ainda era importante, mesmo na merda em que eu estava.

- Mas você não é importante, Quinn. – Rachel dissera tão rápido que as palavras me atingiram como se fossem balas de um revólver, meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu os abaixei. Em que planeta eu vivia para acreditar que Rachel me achava especial? Foi quando eu senti o toque dela no meu rosto que tudo ficou ainda mais dolorido e confuso. – Você não é importante, você é perfeita, Quinn. Eu não fui atrás de você naquele dia porque te queria de volta no Glee, eu fui porque te queria de volta na minha vida.

Eu ergui os olhos e me deparei com um sorriso brincalhão na face dela. Arqueei a sobrancelha numa nítida expressão de desgosto que só provocou ainda mais risos nela, sem que eu esperasse, Rachel se aproximou e roubou um selinho dos meus lábios. Ainda atônita, eu disse:

- E eu não vim aqui para te fazer sentir-se importante, Berry.

- Dane-se, eu já estou me sentindo importante, lide com isso, Fabray. – Ela respondeu com uma gargalhada que provocou um sorriso em mim. Meu corpo respondeu ao seu toque e eu apoiei a minha mão em sua cintura, antes de puxá-la para um abraço e murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Eu vim aqui para te fazer sentir-se perfeita, porque você não é nada menos do que isso para mim.

Imediatamente, ela me puxou para um beijo e aquele beijo só me convenceu ainda mais de que Rachel Berry era perfeita, perfeita na música, na voz, no cheiro e nos beijos. Ela era toda perfeita e encontrara em mim, a rainha da imperfeição, um motivo para voltar a sorrir.

_**FIM**_


End file.
